Road Trip
by Faolin Ruadh
Summary: This is a CSI: MIAMI fic. A goofy one part fic in which Horatio lets his wild side show...a little...


"Horatio, what makes you think we're gonna be able to catch this guy?" asked a worried Speed as he jumped in the passenger seat of the CSI Hummer. He was referring to a possible suspect that had just blasted out of the bushes on the roadside near a crime scene. "Did you notice that he happened to be driving a Firebird?" Speed asked as his superior revved the Hummer's engine.  
"Did you notice that it's starting to rain? Firebirds and bad weather just don't mix." grinned Horatio.  
"Even with that, he still managed to get down the road quite a ways...how the hell are we gonna catch up?" Speed asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Our suspect is gonna have to slow down in the rain unless he wants to run off the road." said Horatio as the speedometer in the Hummer climbed over the 100MPH point.  
"Uh, I don't mean to rain on your parade, H, but won't we have to slow down too? We also have a pretty good chance of flying off the road in weather like this." said Speed worriedly as the skies got darker and the rain started to come down harder.  
"Normally, yes." Said Horatio in his usual monotone. "But we have three things going for us. One, we're in a Hummer. A much better vehicle to be flying down the road in during a thunderstorm than a Pontiac Firebird. Two, I've lived in Florida for my entire life. I know the roadways like the back of my hand."  
"And the third reason?" Speed asked as he gripped the dashboard as they went flying over a bump in the road.  
Horatio grinned. "The third reason being I've been driving long before I was legally able to."  
Speed rolled his eyes. "Oh, that makes me feel -a lot- better." Speed said sarcastically. "All you've pretty much said is that you're a guy who drives with no rules."  
Horatio nodded. "Yeah...I suppose you could look at it that way." He suddenly made a sharp right turn, making the Hummer fishtail slightly on the slick road.  
"I'm gonna die." Speed said as he shook his head.   
"Don't be such a pessimist." Horatio said as he spotted the runaway firebird off in the distance. "Bingo."   
"Great! We found them!"Speed said joyfully as he leaned over to turn on the siren.  
"Wait! Speed-" It was too late. The siren was on, and the Firebird they were chasing blasted down the road. "Nice going." Horatio said grumpily.  
Speed raised his hands in self defense. "Hey...it's procedure to turn on the siren when you're gonna pull someone over!"  
Horatio sighed. "Speed...when are you gonna realize that I don't like following procedure? I know better. I -was- a cop at one time. I know that suspects like the ones we're chasing would rather run from a cop car than pull over for it."  
Speed looked down towards the ground. "Sorry, H."  
"Don't worry about it. We can catch them yet." Horatio assured Speed.  
Speed looked at Horatio. "You're gonna do something risky, and, in many ways, stupid, aren't you?"  
"Uh-huh." Horatio said as he ran the Hummer off the road and into the ditch on the side.  
Speed was bouncing around in his seat as they drove through the ditch at 100MPH. "Christ, H! What the hell are you doing?!?" He screamed.  
"Something risky and stupid." He said as he rolled down his window, allowing himself a clearer view of the road that was now angled slightly above them. "There." He said as he again spotted the Firebird they were chasing down the road. They had only slightly slowed down, thinking they had lost the cops.  
Speed looked at Horatio again. "Oh no. No, no, no, no! You are -not- gonna get up next to them and try to run them off the road!"  
Horatio grinned, "Yeah right-"  
Speed breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."  
"That wouldn't be any fun. I'm gonna get right in front of them and try to cut them off." Horatio laughed quietly.  
Speed's eyes opened wide. "Holy shit...you're fuckin' kidding me right?!?"  
Horatio turned to look at Speed only for a second before focusing back on the ditch they were traveling in. "Hey...no need for that foul language!" Horatio scolded him. "But I'm not kidding." he said with a smile as he cut the head lights on the Hummer as they got closer to the people they were trying to catch.  
Speed shook his head in disbelief. "I am -never- riding in here with you again! You're crazy!"  
Horatio nodded. "Fine with me...you're just gonna miss out on all the fun."  
"Fun? You call this FUN?!?" Speed started yelling. "I prefer to call this SUICIDE!"  
"To each his own." Horatio said as he quickly turned out of the ditch and back onto the road, turning on all the lights on the Hummer, cutting the fleeing suspects off.  
Speed flinched as he heard the sound of tires squealing and glass breaking as the Firebird collided with the Hummer. The intense noise and the feeling of being pushed down the road lasted only a few moments, but for Speed, it lasted a lot longer. He was on the verge of hyperventilating when everything stopped. "Holy. Shit."  
"You alright?" asked Horatio as he looked over at Speed. Speed could only nod. "Good." said Horatio as he jumped out of the Hummer, his gun drawn. "Miami-Dade police! Get out of the vehicle and put your hands up!"  
Two people slowly exited the smashed up Firebird. Horatio ran over to them, yelling for them to get on the ground. After cuffing them, he said, "People never learn. Don't even bother trying to run from a CSI. We'll always catch you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
